Animals have chemosensory and mechanosensory systems that recognize a large array of environmental stimuli, generating behavioral responses. Behavioral studies have been conducted to understand the genetics of these systems. The olfactory system plays a role in the survival and maintenance of species, including insects.
Drosophila is one of the models for studying the sensory system, as it is amenable to mutant analysis using molecular techniques, behavioral analysis, and electrophysiological analysis, and because its olfactory system is comparable to the mammalian counterpart.
Various chemicals and mixtures have been studied for pesticidal activity for many years with a goal of obtaining a product which is selective for invertebrates such as insects and has little or no toxicity to vertebrates such as mammals, fish, fowl and other species and does not otherwise persist in and damage the environment.
Most of the previously known and commercialized products having sufficient pesticidal activity to be useful also have toxic or deleterious effects on mammals, fish, fowl or other species which are not the target of the product. For example, organophosphorus compounds and carbamates inhibit the activity of acetylcholinesterase in insects as well as in all classes of animals. Chlordimeform and related formamidines are known to act on octopamine receptors of insects but have been removed from the market because of cardiotoxic potential in vertebrates and carcinogenicity in animals and a varied effect on different insects. Other compounds, which may be less toxic to mammals and other non-target species, are sometimes difficult to identify.